Guitars and Math Equations
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Well, sort of. Lovino's grandfather signs him up to be a tutor in hopes of him becoming more social. When his first lesson is stood up, he gives up, goes outside, and gets quite the lovely surprise. ONESHOT!


**TSS of H's Note: . . . Yeah, I got tired of all the Antonio tutoring Lovino stories so I made my own Antonio being tutored by Lovino. Yes, this does seem to defy all laws of nature~**

**Disclaimer: I ownz nuttin' . . . Though. . .**

* * *

Lovino hated his Nonno. Absolutely _despised _him for forcing him into this. There was no way in hell would Lovino have ever signed up for this torture himself. What was this torture you may wonder? Well, it's nothing more than tutoring. But, of course Lovino finds it as a waste of time spent with idiots who can't get their heads on straight which means they deserve to fail and fall into a hole and die instead of sitting on the couch all day doing _nothing_ to contribute to the world.

His grandfather obviously thought otherwise. He was absolutely ecstatic when he found out how to make his eldest grandson more social. Of course he had hid behind the door of the kitchen when he told him about this, seeing as to the fact he would most likely lose an eye from the knives being hurled his way.

"Aww, but Lovino~" he tried to settle him but very nearly lost the hand waving in the air. It was then that Roman decided it was best to lock the steaming Italian in the kitchen. When he returned to let him out, he found carvings in the wall, food everywhere, knives in all sorts of arrangements buried into the wall, and one angry Italian eating a ripe tomato. Before Roman knew what was happening, Lovino flew out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room.

And that was how Lovino Romano Vargas found himself sitting in the public library waiting for some idiot to waltz in and not even pay any attention as Lovino rambled on about equations and the like. It was about five and his partner was supposed to be there at four-thirty. Groaning, he gathered his shit and started to walk out of the library. Out side, he found a tan boy playing his guitar for an audience of people. He was singing as well and, oh God, Lovino was ogling him.

The guitarist looked up and his eyes locked onto Lovino's. They were a shimmering green and the smile he sent his way, oh sweet Gesù! That smile was to freaking bright. Lovino finally managed to pull his eyes away and ran off, his face felt as though it was on fire and his mind was telling him he was acting as though he were a love struck teenage girl to a rock star.

~'`'`'~

The day after that, he was forced out the door with his bag yet again when school ended to go to a tutoring lesson he would probably never teach. Imagine his surprise when Guitar Boy was sitting on the same ledge as last time, the guitar in a bag slung over his shoulder. This time, when he saw Lovino, he waved and smiled before jogging over.

"Hola~." he stuck a hand out to Lovino and Lovino took it. "My name's Antonio." He kept on shaking Lovino's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Lovino." He looked down at the connection. "Um, you can let go now."

"Oh, right." And then Antonio dropped his hand. Sadly, Lovino missed the warmth. Lovino walked past him and into the library to set-up where he had the day before. He heard the footsteps follow him and reach him quickly.

"Why are you following me, guitar bastard?" He looked to the side and saw a pout in his face.

"Oh~ are you always so mean, Lovino?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." Lovino's eye twitched.

"I asked first."

". . . Fine. I'm supposed to be meeting a tutor here but I'm afraid that they'll think I'm an idiot and laugh at me. Your turn." Lovino turned to him.

"Y-you mean _you're _the idiot I'm supposed to be tutoring?" he screeched.

"Hush, hush, Lovino~ We're in a library." And then as an after thought, "You look like a little tomato." He giggled. Lovino clenched his fists.

"Sh-shut up, bastard."

"Wait, you said- you're my tutor, Lovi?" He beamed at that.

"Yes now- what did. You just. Call me?" Lovino froze and glared at Antonio.

"Lovi~ Isn't it cute~?" if he could, Lovino bet that Antonio would be clapping in joy.

"No it's isn't cute, you stupid, idiotic, guitar playing, tomato referencing bastard!" Lovino shouted, waving his arms around like a maniac. Antonio stared for a moment and burst into laughter. Lovino turned even more red from anger.

"Okay, now tell me how you really fee, Lovi." Antonio teased.

"Whatever, lets just get to work." Lovino grumbled looking for the papers he'd been given by the school to help Antonio with.

"Looking for these?" Lovino looked up and saw Antonio waving said papers in the air.

"Yes, now give them to me, damnit." He reached for them but Antonio pulled them away.

"Nopers~!" he giggled again as Lovino pretty much crawled over the table.

"Gah! Give me the damn papers, stronzo²!" Lovino growled, crossing his arms.

"Ooh~ you speak Italian! Maybe you know some Spanish as well~"

Lovino eyed him cautiously. Antonio moved a little closer before whispering, "Bésame primero¹." Lovino shot backwards, face completely red. He felt as though even his neck had turned the same way as Antonio laughed.

"Just kidding, querido~" he set the papers down and flipped open his phone. "Would ya look at that. Already time to go. I'll miss you Lovi~" he blew a kiss to the Italian before standing to leave.

"W-wait! Damnit, Antonio, come back." He quickly gathered his things up yet again and followed the Spaniard out.

"Yes, Lovi?" He tilted his head to the side as Lovino ran up next to him.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And what the hell was up with the blowing me a kiss thing?" his face was red yet again and Antonio pinched it.

"Aww, you look like a little tomato again~" Lovino slapped the hand away.

"Shut up, stupid."

"Besides, would you rather have had me kiss you in the middle of the public library in front of everyone, mi tesoro?" Antonio turned his gaze forward again, a smile toying with his lips.

"Enough damn pet names and I don't want you kissing me ever." _Liar, liar pants on fire~ _a little voice sang in the back of his mind. "Where are we going, anyway?" The houses were becoming less frequent and the trees were occupying the places houses should be.

"The park. I like to go and sit on the dock with my friends and play my guitar while they come up with the lyrics. Sometimes, Gil brings his guitar leaving the singing to Francis." Lovino stopped walking at the name Gilbert.

"Y-you're friends with that bastard?" He squeaked out. Antonio turned to face him.

"You know Francis?"

"No, the other bastard. Gilbert. If he's brothers with hat freak Ludwig, then yes. I do know him!" Lovino crossed his arms. "I'm not going with you if he's there."

"Aww, but, Lovi, you're the one who followed me~ I never said you had to come." He smirked as Lovino turned red once again. He took the smaller boy's hand and pulled him close.

"Is there a reason for this." Antonio figured he was killing the boy with such close proximity. There is no way that shade of red is anywhere near healthy.

"B-bastard! Let go of me! Of course not." He shoved Antonio away and the latter just laughed before continuing along. Lovino followed for an unknown reason.

~'`'`'~

Gilbert waved to his friend when he came into view. Francis peered over his shoulder from dipping his feet in the water.

"Oi, Tonio, who's the little toy you have with ya?" Gilbert cackled receiving a glare from both Antonio and Lovino.

"He's not a toy, he's a Lovino." Antonio stated crossing his arms. Gilbert laughed harder and patted Lovino's head.

"Oh~ how cute. It's a Lovino~!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gilbert. You know exactly who I am no thanks to your freaky younger brother." Lovino punched him in the gut causing him to recoil. Francis seemed to appear out of no where and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Mmm, you're so feisty~ Mind if I get to know you?" Lovino yelped and shot out of the grasp and hid behind Antonio who had moved to the dock and had begun to get his guitar ready.

"Francis, leave him alone. He's obviously Tonio's." Gilbert snickered pulling a beer out of the cooler next to a few chairs.

"H-he's not mine!" Antonio flushed a red rivaling Lovino's. Lovino saw this and couldn't help but wonder.

"Whatever, are we gonna start up our little group now or what? Lovino, can you sing?" Gilbert threw an arm around the Italian.

"Uh, I don't think so." He shook his head and moved out of the grasp to sit in a chair.

"Don't lie~ Feli says you can." Gilbert teased. They both turned to look as Antonio strummed his guitar, trying to tune it.

"Guess it's time to start." Francis said, sauntering over to sit off the edge of the dock with Antonio. Gilbert sat on his other side and pressed the bottle to Antonio's lips as Antonio took a messy sip, spilling the alcohol down his shirt.

"Thanks a lot, Gil. Now I'll probably have to go swimming to rinse off the smell." Antonio strummed his guitar again, this time to try and find a tune of sorts to play. When he finally got into it, Gilbert began to sing along in German. When he became lost for words, Francis took over in French. Antonio interrupted him a few lines in to sing in Spanish. When all was quiet save for the guitar, the three turned to Lovino, expectant smiles on their faces. Lovino mumbled a few lines in Italian, avoiding all eye contact. When he looked up, he saw Antonio with that big dopey grin on his face. His eyes staring straight at him as his fingers moved expertly over the strings. Lovino found a little bit more courage and sang loud enough for the trio to hear him. He watched as Antonio's smile grew.

As it became darker out, Lovino realized his family must be worried but the three friends apparently weren't anywhere near finished having fun.

"Call your grandpa, Lovino. You know he won't care once he hears you are with the awesome me!" Gilbert called taking his shirt off. They had decided now was the best time to swim.

"Actually," Gilbert walked over and Lovino watched the muscles ripple in his arms as he swung them back and forth. "I'll do it." He took Lovino's phone from him and wandered off a bit. Lovino sensed someone near him. He turned and found Antonio's smiling face right next to his. The faintest tint of liquor on his breath.

"C'mon, Lovi~ Go swimming with me!" He pleaded. Lovino swallowed and nodded. Antonio had quite the body. He was lean with muscle like Gilbert, but the way they rippled beneath the tanned skin did things to Lovino that Gilbert could never get from him. Speaking of Gilbert, he came up behind him and shoved the phone in his back pocket, causing Lovino to jump and yelp.

"Roman says it's alright for you to hang with us." Gilbert looked as though he had just won the lottery.

"Yay! Now Lovi can swim with us~!" Antonio began to drag the reluctant Italian.

"W-wait! I still have my shirt on and I don't want to get it ruined. Lovino could not believe he had just said that. He felt very self-concious now as he removed the clothing and his pants, like the others, and stood in his boxers and pretended not to notice the way Antonio's eyes trailed over his body with a dark message written deep in those emerald orbs.

"Well, let's not just stand here, damnit." That seemed to pull him out of the trance and Antonio smiled before scooping Lovino up and carrying the struggling boy to the edge of the dock before just tossing him in. Lovino screeched as he hit the cold water. He came up spluttering.

"You ass! What the hell was that for?" he glared up at the smiling Antonio who was suddenly brought down with a cackling albino. When they came back up laughing, Antonio looked around.

"Where'd Francis go?"

"He left with some chick about fifteen minutes ago." Gilbert stated floating on his back, half his head submerged in the water.

"Oh~ was she that pretty one that wanted to give us marshmallows?" Antonio pushed his friend down by the stomach.

"Y-yes, Tonio." Gilbert spluttered, coughing out water before attacking his friend and plunging him down. Lovino felt a tad awkward. And jealous that he wasn't getting any attention. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see Antonio swim under the water to him and pull on his legs suddenly causing him to sink.

"God damnit, Antonio!" He yelled when he came back up.

"What, you looked lonely." Antonio shrugged, a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"What about me~?" Gilbert whined, jumping onto Antonio's back. They wobbled a bit before Antonio was rebalanced.

"Hey, Tonio, what time is it?" Gilbert asked, leaning over to face his friend.

"I should know how?" Antonio suddenly fell backwards into the water. When he came back up, he was a few feet away and Gilbert seemed like he was drowning.

"Go check, dimwit." Antonio laughed. Gilbert grumbled before heading back to shore. Antonio had moved back to float beside Lovino.

"Having fun, mi tesoro?" Lovino grunted in response.

"I'm cold, you should take me home." Lovino mumbled as Gilbert called that it was about one-thirty in the morning. Antonio yawned.

"I am sleepy. Let's go." He took Lovino's hand and started back up to shore. Lovino could only stare in shock at the contact.

Okay, maybe tutoring wasn't all that bad.

**

* * *

**

Mini Note. . . Thing: that was. . . Yeah. The sequel is up~ :D

**Until the sequel,**

**TSS of H**

Translations:

1. Besame primero: Kiss me first (Spanish)

2. Stronzo: asshole (Italian)


End file.
